


Worry in Mind

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: “I know him the best.”“Kihyun is sensitive.”“I wanted to cry because Kihyun had so much pressure.”Wonho holding Kihyun’s hand and asking him what’s wrong, petting Kihyun’s head…The memories filtered through Shownu’s mind… was he good enough for Kihyun?





	Worry in Mind

 “What are you making?” Shownu asked, pulling Kihyun into an embrace.

“Korean beef, you worked out today, right?” Kihyun turned around with a wide grin.

“Yeah.” Shownu leaned down to peck Kihyun on the lips.

The pan sizzled, gaining the couple’s attention. Kihyun playfully pushed Shownu away and went back to cooking the meal.

…..

“Dinner’s ready!” Kihyun tried to get the attention of the members.

 At the call, they stampeded into the kitchen each sitting in their respective seats.

“The food’s kind of salty.” Jooheon commented.

“Yeah, the sauce especially.” Changkyun added.

“Is it?” Kihyun licked a finger dipped in the sauce. It was salty. “It’s not that salty, you can handle it… complaining all the time not appreciating my work. Why don’t you try cooking next time?”

Wonho, who was sitting beside Kihyun gently patted his back. “I don’t think they meant any harm,” he turned to the two maknaes. “You two will eat it right?”

The two nodded.

Wonho moved his hand from Kihyun’s back to his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

…..

The members all went to sleep, while Shownu and Kihyun decided to spend their time together cuddling on the couch.

“Do you like him?” Shownu broke the calm silence.

“What?”

“Wonho, you look so comfortable around him.”

“Well yeah… we’ve known each other for the longest.” Kihyun answered matter-of-factly. “Speaking of which I was going to talk to you about it.”

“About…?”

“I think he would treat me better, he can make me happier… He knows how to express himself and make me feel loved.” Kihyun smiled at the thought.

“You mean…”

“Let’s break up.”

Kihyun stood up and began walking away. Shownu tried to grab his hand but it turned to mist.

“Kihyun don’-

…..

“Hey!” Shownu heard the word ringing in his ear.

“Uppity up!”

Opening just one eye, Shownu jumped back at the proximity of Kihyun’s head.

Kihyun chuckled. “It’s morning!” He placed his hands on Shownu’s shoulder. “Nightmare? You were shuffling a lot.”

Shownu reached his arms out and pulled Kihyun on top of him, holding him close.

“Don’t go.”

“Yeah yeah… I’ll let you use the washroom first!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I wanted to write a "it was all just a dream thing"


End file.
